


Triad

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, BAMFs, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Forming a Cluster, Look I Don't Write a Lot of Explicit Stuff Because Life So Yeah, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Type Stuff, Season/Series 02, Telling the truth, Triad - Freeform, Trust, Truth, You Can See This as Polyamory If You Want, You Decide, You Decide How Relationshippy This Is, clarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: It starts with Lito bleeding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walking Between the Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359680) by [roguefaerie (samidha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie). 



> One of two Hernando fic bunnies I'm working on right now, because there are multiple ways this could go. (The other one is linked here, but is a crossover.)
> 
> If you want to stop after the first chapter you can, because that was the original intent of this fic. I threw some additional plot points into this because it went viral (by my standards. Who are these 3k people? :) )
> 
> I wrote this without going back to the episodes or any canon due to personal time constraints at the moment, so.
> 
> ETA: This is pure wish fulfillment and is not going to be perfectly canon compliant because there's so much we don't know and I feel weird even staging some of this, so I'm doing it in a way that makes the most sense for my brain.
> 
> I was taking my time to finish this partly since it was intended at first to have one chapter, but it was languishing so I finally sped up. I have finished this now. Again, if you want to think of this fic only in terms of the first chapter, that's fine by me. :)

“No doctors.”   
  
Lito was firm and Hernando knew that voice, the one he caved to every time, but there was blood, so much blood.   
  
“I… Lito! Lito!”   
  
Was he going to pass out? Was he going to seize? “Dani!”   
  
“I...can...explain,” Lito said.   
  
Dani knelt down in front of Lito and put a hand on his leg, reaching out to him with her other hand. “Can you sit up? Can you move?”   
  
“I...I’m fine, listen, I’m fine, we have to get moving.”   
  
“Moving? Lito, you’re bleeding everywhere!” Hernando tried not to scream and wasn’t sure if he succeeded. So much blood.   
  
“I have to get closer to-- We have to go. Can we go, and I’ll explain on the way?”   
  
Hernando knelt too then and looked into Lito’s eyes, searching for what he needed to see there before he could answer.   
  
Lito stared back at him with all the conviction that had ever been there.   
  
And they went, moving in tandem.   
  
*~*~*   
  
“Family, I can’t ask this of you. This is something… This is dangerous.”

 

“Dangerous?”  _ More dangerous than almost bleeding out on the carpet? _ “Lito, you still haven’t said….”  _ A word. Lito still hasn’t said a word.  _ But Hernando knew. Hernando knew the distance by now.   
  
“Maybe I should have been keeping notes,” Lito was saying, “You know, like a writer, but I’m…”   
  
And then the dam broke.   
  
“I’m a liar. I’m not…. I’m a liar.”   
  
Hernando reached out and took Lito’s hand. This again. It was this again. “I’ve told you….”   
  
“You don’t know!” Lito screamed and Hernando and Dani looked at each other. Perplexed. Did Dani hear that? The way it almost seemed to echo? He saw in her eyes that she was thinking what he was thinking. She nodded almost imperceptibly. Letting him take the lead.   
  
“I’m not leaving you.” Hernando paused for effect. Then he added, “We’re not leaving you. We go where you go. If you thought we--we couldn’t tell the difference,” Hernando said, “Between Lito and Lito by now...then you don’t know us very well. And that’s okay. We don’t know everything. He felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. This could be anything. Cheating or anything mundane seemed almost the easiest, silliest thing this could be. “It’s...we’re not leaving.”   
  
“That look on your face,” Dani started in, “It’s like my mom’s when she…”   
  
Lito snapped to attention. “What?”   
  
“That look on your face. Come on, Lito, we know that look on your face by now.”   
  
“Oh.” A wash of emotion went over Lito. So many thoughts expressed on his face at one time. It had always made him such a hell of an actor. It had always made Hernando so in love with him. So in love with him.   
  
Whatever it was...it would be...okay.   
  
But he was glad Dani was here. Later, he would sit between her and Lito, they would be on their way to--London!--and he would sleep, he would let himself think more after sleep. Right now he just knew he wasn’t leaving anyone. Not anyone.   
  


_ Thank you. _   
  
Dani smiled at Hernando, bright and calm. And then she talked to Lito when he wasn’t sure he could yet.   
  
“My mom was always the one who told me I could be an actress. Come on. I’ll tell you all about her on the plane and you tell me why you always get that look on your face. You know what, Lito?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“That’s always why I knew I could trust you.”   
  
“Dani….” Lito said.   
  
“And I do. You know I trust you, right, Lito?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“So you must not be a very good liar. Come on, let’s go. We’re going.” Together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has gone viral and that's the first time that's happened to me. In celebration of the announcement that they won’t leave us with the cliffhanger but will at least do one more two hour episode as a finale-ish thing...and also because it’s still Pride month, so happy Pride especially to those who may feel excluded or that Pride itself has gone too corporate or that as trans and/or POC people it’s not that comfortable...I see you and I wish you peace. Today the viral InspiroBot gave me the sage advice, “You did not wake up this morning to become straight,” and I knew I had to write more of this as soon as Lana’s letter came. (I will link to it.) This is always where the story went in my head, but I wasn’t sure if I would write it down. This evening I knew.
> 
> There are other links, but here's one that seems to show most if not all of the letter:
> 
> http://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2017/06/netflix-sense8-lana-wachowski

“I knew it! Just like mami!” Dani said again. The conversation had begun on the plane but now they were closing in on their motel, in a relatively moment and in the open air of London.

Lito blinked. Hard. “I mean...sure.” He couldn’t hold back a slightly bemused smile.

“Dani, ssssh,” Hernando said, looking around, ever the practical one.

“Well I want in.”

The next few moments passed with both of the men overtaken with laughter, throwing up their hands. “Of course she does. Of course you do.”

She looked at them seriously. “Because we’re family.”

“I know,” Lito said.

Hernando sat back. “You know I’ve always wondered--”

*~*~*

“That creepazoid,” Amanita was saying, “The professor. You know, it’s almost weird how it all ties together, like the bow on one big creepy package. Do you ever worry…? We...we do our best for you, Nom. But sometimes I wonder.”

*~*~*

“So I have to count to eight. I really like your cluster but what about some of the people helping out? What if they became sensates too? You know, like the ultimate backup plan, the sensates no one was planning on, like me. I don’t know what they know about me but well...I’ve made it this far so I’m thinking not a lot.” She squealed. “Oooh I bet Amanita is the best, can I ask her?”

“Well I don’t know if they’re here yet” Hernando said wearily.

“Hernando! Do you want in too?”

Hernando laughed, a little unsure. “He _is_ a handful as it is.”

“But think about it. If everyone who’s around Lito was drawn in by some plot…”

Lito held up a hand dramatically, “Dani, stop. That’s creepy, Dani.”

“Well we probably weren’t, I mean we love you, but what if we were and we can all have our own cluster, then we can visit… Oh I bet the sex would be so hot--”

“DANI.”

She ran from them, grinning all the way to the front desk of the motel.

*~*~*

They all stood face to face.

Amanita and Dani and a few of the others had melted into the background to give the primary cluster their moment.

“You know, Lito finally filled me in on the plane--”

“On the plane?”

“He thought I didn’t know,” Dani explained hurriedly.

Amanita laughed. “Oh.”

“So I was thinking. What if I had my own? What if we had our own?”

*~*~*

The battle plan had been hatched and they were sitting around with curry, waiting for floor plans of wherever Wolfgang had been taken.

“We’d have to get to eight people,” Amanita said.

“You know…”

“Hm?”

“Tomorrow is Pride here…”

Amanita laughed long and loud.

“I mean it. Let’s find some queers.”

“You know I’ve always felt like I’ve known you. This is just one more reason why.” Amanita smiled.

Bug peeked out from behind his laptop screen. “All right, ladies, let’s do this!”

The room erupted in nervous laughter.

So it was decided.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original cluster looks upon what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't forgotten about you all, I got sideswiped by some life stuff and a bunny. Truth be told, not sure I want to encroach on what's thankfully coming for us in terms of Wolfgang's rescue, but I'll do my best to tell the story AROUND that to leave lots of wiggle room. etc.

Hernando senses it first. There's a sudden shift in the room: tension.

Kala crosses the room to them, looking pained, like she's channeling her own but also the frustration of the others. She touches Dani's arm, as if just trying to be companionable, but her grip is strong. "Not without Wolfgang," she says. "I support you, but not without Wolfgang. _Please_."

Bug nods. "She's right, we're here because they need help _here_ , on the ground.

"And Dani... it is beautiful, but it is not without pain."

"I understand. I'm sorry," Dani says. "I was excited, I wasn't thinking very clearly.

Hernando smiles with a little bit of emotion at the corners of his eyes. "I'm just glad it's this and not something...worse. If Lito trusts you, I trust you too, and I know we'll do anything to help.

Hernando and Dani exchange a look, still in sync. They send a silent thank you to each other, with no bond needed.

But they will be ready and willing when it is time. It just isn't yet, not now, not in the middle of this.

They will be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ay. Hernando," Dani said, gently tapping his arm. "The jet lag."

He walked with her back away from the main group a ways. "The jet lag, the everything. I'm happy for them--well--I don't know if 'happy for them' are the right words here. But Dani, wow."

"I know."

"I was expecting, you know, something a little bit less...intricate than this."

"I know. But are you happy? Do you think we should do it?"

"We should do it. We definitely need to do it. It's just...well, it will be welcoming a lot of new people into our.... Our... home. Our family."

"Hernando, I know. But most of them were already there." She smiles a little and then it grows into a devious grin.

"They were, weren't they."

"These ones were."

"Amazing. I can't-- You know, Dani, you're really a calming force. For Lito as well as myself, and I can't thank you enough for that. Our family...wait. Lito! Lito, come here."

Lito exchanges a look with his cluster and then sprints over.

"I was just telling Dani," Hernando said, "What a calming force she's been and I hope you agree."

"Of course. Yeah. No question. Dani, are you okay?"

"Am I okay? I'm better than okay! I'm way better than okay. I mean, sure, it's a lot, but this is great! We have a family, a whole family! And our family was doing great but with this... Boys... we're going to be unstoppable."

"Well," Lito adds quietly, well, within the range of "quiet" when it came to Lito at all, more like slightly subdued, "I'd feel more unstoppable if Wolfgang were with us now."

"I know," she says. "I'm sorry."

"We'll get him back, though. We'll get him back. There's no other way."

"People!" Nomi and Bug called in unison. "We have the floor plans."


	5. Chapter 5

The "home base" for London's operations for the Cluster devolves into organized chaos. Bug is relaying information to Nomi, who is putting it into terms the Cluster can use. Emotionally, they're gathered behind Kala, who is putting herself front and center to gather whatever sensory data she can from Wolfgang. Hernando and Dani hover close to Lito, not encroaching but nearby in case he calls for them. Amanita and Nomi are finishing each other's sentences almost as fluidly as if they were already bonded--which of course they are.

Lito sinks to the floor at one point and Hernando and Dani crouch beside him, almost creating a perfect triangle. "I just don't know what to do. Hernando, Dani, I don't know what to do."

"When they need you, they'll call you in," Hernando says.

"They always do. And we're right here."

"We can lead him here," Will is saying, "Or we can go to him. We can break his mind."

"Whispers?" 

"We can break his mind," Will says, again, angry.

"Sssh-- Shhhh!" Kala hisses. "Wolfie!"

The knowledge moves around the room.

_We have contact._


	6. Chapter 6

Kala drops into her own crouch. She doesn't narrate everything for everyone in the room. Her expression is pained. Maybe there are no words yet.

Then, suddenly, "We have to go," Nomi and Will are both saying in tandem, "We have to get there now." Agreement visibly moves through the entire cluster. 

Dani squeezes Lito's hand and he joins the rest of his group.

There's a pause as Hernando, Dani, Amanita and Bug wonder exactly what to do. Then it doesn't matter much--the prime Cluster sweeps out of the building, moving in tandem. Nomi mouths, "We'll call you." mostly for Amanita's benefit.

There's no way to know how safe they'll be or when they'll be back. A ripple of stress goes through all of those who remain.

Amanita laughs a little bit nervously. "We're all among friends here...decent hotel...we could get some booze and even have a little fun if not..."

"If not for having to be on call for whatever they need." Bug dons a souped up blu tooth headset. "I'm on floor plan duty," he says.

Hernando, Dani and Amanita exchange a look.

Now what?

"Poor Lito," Hernando murmurs.

"He'll be okay," Dani says.

"Amanita, Bug, we had a scary morning, he... Whatever is going on... with Wolfgang...he felt it all," Hernando says firmly.

There were a few beats of uncomfortable silence.

"We were there. He felt it all."


	7. Chapter 7

Bug was speaking into his headset, and between himself leading through the schematic and Kala pointing out the way, the Cluster was making its way through the heist somehow.

Amanita was crying a little, but it wasn't a delicate flower crying, they were fierce tears. "I have to marry this girl," she was saying.

For Hernando in particular, this was still a lot. Here he was meeting them--in his own way he'd known, but knowing and knowing were not the same. So he was meeting them, and he was still letting Dani carry a lot of the weight. A few times she reached out and touched Amanita's hand or knee.

"It's fine, it's fine," Amanita was saying now, "It will be fine, and I am getting married, _dammit_.

"I can't hear Lito," Dani was saying, "I really wish I could hear Lito. What if he starts bleeding again?"

"Bug will let us know."

Dubious resignation. They had to trust Bug. And they could trust Bug, it was just, they had to trust Bug.

They each silently took a moment to remind themselves he was Bug because he was beyond good at hacking, and all would be fine.

Right?

Sure.

Then...

"Lito says to check on you all," Bug said. "He distinctly said, 'My family is with you.' There's also a distinct vibe that someone is going to kick my everloving ass if I don't make sure you're all right."

"Thanks, Bug," Amanita says, and Dani nods a little nervously.

"We're okay. We miss him. How did he...know?"

Hernando smiles. "Lito always knows. It's one of his charms. I used to think it was an actor thing, but, well...."

"Surround the sensates with half a sensate here and there and see what happens," Amanita said with wonder.

"How do we do this? I...feel it in my bones. I trust you all," Dani said. "Especially you, Hernando, but Amanita... you're... well you're everything I would want Lito to have in his corner, so far."

Amanita blushed and smiled. "We all make a good team."

Dani sighs. "I just wish Lito had trusted us earlier. I understand, though. It's his way. And knowing him, he didn't want to draw me in." Irritation crosses her face. Then... "Hernando, are you okay?"

"Dani..." A pause. "I will be. Everyone needs to be back here. But I will be. Yes. I will be. Or I am. They've got him. Right? Right."

"They've got him. Let's just try to trust. They've got him."

"They're together," Amanita says firmly. "And together, I've seen them do some pretty amazing things. Sun..."

Bug added, "Sun is an amazing fighter... I mean I've heard, I..." He pauses. "They've got him. Wolfgang. Of course, they've also got a horrible case of the Whispers but...they've got him. And Whispers in person. I think they'll make it through...."

"They've got this," Amanita said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dani..." Hernando says. "I know this is what you want."

"It is, Hernando. I..." She sighs. "Because of my mother... I've wanted this since I was a little girl."

"I know you do. And we'll make it happen. It's just...."

"You need Lito home."

"I do. It's a lot to take in. And you and I..and Lito... and Nomi and Amanita..."

Daniela sighs. "I know. We all need time."

"We all need time," he agrees. "And... to find the right people."

Daniela looks down at the floor.

"Hernando, are you saying I don't know how to--"

"No!"

"--to find them? Because I found Lito. I found you. I trust Amanita."

"I know you do. My sweetheart. And we're here together and I know the pull is... It's just..."

"We're here together, Hernando. You said it. Who knows when this can or will happen again?"

Hernando blinks at her.

"I have to think about that," he says.

"You do. You really do, Hernando."

They're quiet, a little uncomfortable together for a moment.

"It's just a lot. Us...the...the group.... it's a lot."

"I know, Hernando. But we're strong, and getting stronger all the time. This will make us stronger. I'll make sure."

"I...."

She leans forward a little and touches his cheek.

"You're righjt, Dani, it will. Just...how fast do we want to move?"

"As fast as we need to to help them."

And he realizes she's right.


	9. Chapter 9

Hernando can tell that Dani is leaping out of her skin. 

They’ve gone off into a corner, and Amanita and the others have let them.

“I just feel like everything makes _sense_ , Hernando,” she says.

“It does. But I miss him. And these people… It’s just…”

She understands what he means before he says anything.

“That’s why we have to join them.”

“I was used to our family. I felt like our family just reached an understanding.”

“We did. We have. Hernando, it can be bigger.”

“Art makes more sense than this.”

Dani smiles a little. “Yeah. This is people.”

“But do we--don’t we not know them?”

“Do you trust Lito?”

“With my life,” Hernando says. “He’s kept us safe.”

“He rescued me. I trust him with my life too. That’s the point. And maybe we have to give a little more. Hernando, we’ll still be us. We’ll still have our family. We can go home when we need to, back to work. It’s just, we’ll also have more.”

His eyes darken a little, not in anger but in tired contemplation. “I guess that’s something you’ve wanted.”

“Since the beginning,” she says. “A family. A safe family.”

He smiles a little, the tiredness creeping into the lines around his eyes. “Dani, you know you always get what you want. In the long run. We’ll make sure this happens too.”

*~*~*

Bug screams from across the room. “Jesus! I heard that!”

“We’ve got to get them home, Bug,” Amanita is saying. “We’ve got to.”

“Hang on for the ride, family,” Bug is saying, like he’s on the same page as Dani.

“Who’s going to be the backup when we can all--do this?” Hernando asks.

He feels it too, the connection to all of those who have helped Lito over the past few years. He even wonders if some of them are the reason he and Lito are back together now. He starts to slow down his breathing.

“If we’re all in this, who protects us?”

“We widen the circle,” Dani says.

Bug is suddenly grinning. “Whispers bites the big one.”

Dani blinks. “We missed it?”

“Well, we couldn’t interrupt your little family talk over there. Can I just say, I really appreciate the _vibe_ you’ve got goin’ on.”

“That’s Bug for you,” Amanita says with light in her eyes. “All, they seriously _got him_.”

“So what comes now?” Dani asks.

“We get them home, and we build our family. That’s what comes next. We find the rest of us, and we build from there.”

“We build from there,” Dani says and smiles.

*~*~*

When Lito is back at their base of operations, Hernando takes him into his arms and holds him as tight as he can. “Welcome home.”

Lito is nervous, glancing Wolfgang’s way every now and then, but they still take a moment to relish being near each other again.

The group stands around Wolfgang, each of them lending some of their own energy and skill, and he opens his eyes, breathing hard but _with them_.

And then he feels it.

“Who are the new people…. Who are the new cluster?” he asks.

“Is that a vote of approval I hear?” Kala is smiling. “Welcome home, my love.”

Somehow, it seems, they’ve all already got an idea what’s about to go down.

Amanita and Dani exchange a look. They turn to Hernando.

“I guess it’s inevitable at this point,” he says with a bemused smile.

“Family,” Lito says, taking in the whole group. “This is amazing. Working with all of you… it’s been amazing. We know…. This may bring a new challenge and… it will be new for some of you. But you’ve earned it and we welcome you to the party if that’s what you want.”

Dani squeals and Amanita grins.

They are on the same page.

“Thank you, Lito,” Dani says. “I’ll make my mother proud.”

“And my dads,” Amanita says. “And my mom.”

“We’ll be stronger together.”

The feeling resonates, rebounding through the cluster and around the room.

Stronger together.

“Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was just going to be the first chapter, but by my standards this thing is now viral. I continued it as more people subscribed to it, and now, well, it needs to come to an end. I combined a few ideas into one fic, and I hope that it came out all right and that it was a good read for you all. A little open ended so we can honestly see what happens and if any part of this ends up in the finale episode.... (honestly, Daniela and Amanita are just too adorable for words, I can't. lol. This fic is such wish fulfillment.)
> 
> The end. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Walking Between the Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359680) by [roguefaerie (samidha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie)




End file.
